


Reunited

by whitehorsetiger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Although the galra empire had been defeated, that didn't mean it was the end for the defenders of the universe. There were still some small pockets of resistance from small groups, not always galra, but they were very rarely big enough for Voltron itself to be needed. Not only that, but securing alliances, spreading the word of peace, being the neutral party to a debate, there was a lot of diplomacy involved, of which Lance had found he was extremely good at.Lance returns to the Castle of Lions after a long mission.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 killed me

"This is glorious red requesting a wormhole from the most beautiful woman in the universe," Lance said brightly, adjusting his grip on Red's controls.  
An amused chuckle sounded over his comms.  
"Hello Lance," Allura said, clear amusement in her voice, "I'll open one up for you now, was your mission a success?"   
"Come on Princess, after half a deca-phoeb do you honestly think I'd have failed?" Lance scoffed.  
"Lance," Allura said with a sigh, "You could've just said yes."  
"I could've, but I think we both know I wouldn't," Lance said.  
"I'm opening up a worm hole now," Allura said.  
"Alright, see you soon," Lance said brightly.  
"Yes, and Lance?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It'll be good to see you."  
Lance couldn't help the smile  growing across his face. The comms cut off and a worm hole appeared not too far away. Over the years they'd been in space, Allura had gotten better and better at opening and closing wormholes for the lions to travel through too and from the castle, without having to keep it open for them to get back. It was because of this that Lance had been able to go on his half-year mission.

Although the galra empire had been defeated, that didn't mean it was the end for the defenders of the universe. There were still some small pockets of resistance from small groups, not always galra, but they were very rarely big enough for Voltron itself to be needed. Not only that, but securing alliances, spreading the word of peace, being the neutral party to a debate, there was a lot of diplomacy involved, of which Lance had found he was extremely good at.

The castle ship was not home, that would always be Earth. After so long however, the familiar white towers and blue glow were almost a relief. Red seemed to sense his excitement, putting on a little burst of speed as they drew closer. One of the towers opened, allowing Red accesses inside. She landed, sitting up before lowering her head to let Lance out. Stretching his back, he stepped out, wincing as it cracked.  
"Lance!" Hunk called from the doorway, before striding forward.  
"Hey buddy, how's it..," Lance started, but was cut off as he was pulled into a rib-crushing hug.  
"I would hug you, but you stink!" Pidge said, cocking her hip and standing beside them, "How was it?"  
Hunk released Lance, who stumbled as he hit the ground.  
"Good, I mean I just brought peace to an entire planet, no biggie," Lance scoffed, crossing his arms.  
"They live for like a month, you had six generations to sort them out," Pidge said, arms crossed.  
"Not that we're saying bringing peace to an entire planet is not impressive," Hunk added quickly.  
"Any added alliance is a useful one," Allura said, sweeping into the room a bright smile on her face.  
"Yep, also they basically revere me as a god now so...there's that," Lance chuckled awkwardly.  
"What?" Pidge deadpanned, "You're kidding."  
"Well, when you survive for six generations and bring world-wide peace," Lance shrugged, "I had a temple built, and pictures! Look!"  
He pulled out the small 'camera', shoving it in Pidge's face.  
"No way," she laughed, flicking through them.  
Hunk and Allura looked over her shoulder, smiling at the pictures. Lance glanced around, noting the suspicious lack of someone.  
"If you're looking for lover-boy, him and Shiro left for a mission just before you told us you were coming back," Pidge said, not even looking up.  
"We didn't tell him you were coming back, we thought it would be a nice surprise," Allura said brightly.  
"Yup, now go shower, you stink," Pidge said.

Lance hummed as he walked down the corridor, freshly showered and changed. He slid a hand into his pocket, clutching around the comforting box in there.   
"Incoming!" was the only warning he got before Pidge was attached to his back.  
"Oof! Pidge! Geez! I'm too old for this!" Lance groaned, looping his hands around her knees.  
"You're barely twenty five Lance, don't be so dramatic," Pidge grumbled, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"When I was your age..."  
"I'm two years younger than you."  
"I had some respect."  
Pidge snorted, "Really? You actually just said that."  
"That I did," Lance said, before starting his way back down the corridor.  
Pidge burst into peals of laughter, flopping forward to completely drape herself over Lance's back.

Lance released Pidge's legs, in response she gripped tighter with her arms and legs.  
"You're over the sofa, let go," he said, wriggling slightly.  
"Err...I don't think I will," she said, "I like being tall."  
"I will sit on you," Lance threatened.  
Pidge sighed, letting go so she dropped onto the sofa.  
"You're so annoying," she sighed, tugging on a loose strand of hair.  
"You want that cutting again?" Lance asked, gesturing.  
"No, I think I'll leave it for a bit," she shrugged, "I may have to steal some of Keith's hair ties."  
"Good luck with that," Lance snorted.  
"I have popcorn, sort of, we ran out of popcorn about two weeks ago sorry Lance," Hunk said brightly.  
"You ate all the popcorn without me?" Lance said, agast.  
"Oh no, we're going to have to make another trip back to Earth, what a shame," Pidge drawled idly.  
"We're also out of chocolate," Hunk said.  
"What the hell!" Lance snapped, "Did you leave me any of the nice food?"  
"Oh the chocolate's not on us, that was mostly Keith," Hunk said idly.  
"I think he missed you," Pidge grumbled.  
"Believe me, he missed you," Hunk chuckled.  
"God he was so mopey," Pidge sighed, dropping her head back.  
"So what do you fancy watching?" Hunk said, pulling out the remote-like-thing that controlled the screen.

The movie was more background noise, the tree of them talking and laughing over it.   
"Ok, so quick question. Say you've been dating someone for about, seven years but have been away from them for a long time. Would it be appropriate to ask them to marry you?" Lance said, tapping his knees.  
Pidge was staring at him, eyes wide and mouth wide. Hunk didn't seem to have realised the implications.  
"Well I suppose it would depend on the relationship, and the length apart," Hunk frowned and nodded with a hum.  
"I mean, the relationship seems pretty good, I mean half a year  didn't do all that much to drift them apart," Lance said with a shrug.  
Pidge was  looking between the two of them with her jaw dropped.  
"Well it sounds like a good possibility," Hunk nodded.  
"You're going to ask Keith to marry you?!" Pidge shouted.  
"You're what?!" Hunk shouted.  
Lance reached into his pocket, pulling out the box and opening it up to revel the ring nestled in velvet.  
"Holy shit Lance," Pidge whispered, as Hunk squealed.  
 "To be honest, I could've come back a few days ago, but I was waiting for this," Lance said brightly.  
He was very proud of the ring, the metal was black with shiny diamonds inlaid into the metal, alongside some red and blue ones he wasn't sure the name of, but they were pretty.  
"Lance is getting married!" Hunk sobbed.  
"I didn't think he'd be the first," Pidge said, "I can't believe he's leaving us, and taking Keith away too!"  
"Guys, guys, come on," Lance sighed, patting both of their heads as they collapsed across him, "I've not even asked him, he could still say no."  
Pidge snorted, "Are you kidding? That boy adores you."  
"There's no way he'll say no," Hunk said, patting him on the back, "You'll get married, adopt ten children and live happily ever after."  
"I love your optimism man," Lance chuckled, leaning against him.  
"Yeah come on Hunk, be realistic. They'll stop after five children, I don't think Keith could cope with more," Pidge rolled her eyes.  
"Guys, come on," Lance muttered.  
"He's going to say yes," Pidge said.  
"Definitely," Hunk nodded.

Lance woke up with a horrible crick in his neck, the consequence of sitting up all night. He groaned, sitting up from where he'd slumped onto Hunk's shoulder. Pidge grumbled from her place sprawled across his knee.  
"Paladins!" Allura said, sweeping into the room.  
Hunk jumped, jarring Lance and causing Pidge to tumbled off his lap.  
"I didn't do it!" she shouted.  
"Do what?" Allura asked with a frown.  
"Nothing," Pidge waved her hand, "Instinct."  
Lance snorted, Allura looked comfused.  
"What's wrong princess?" Hunk asked  
"Shiro and Keith will be back by this evening, in time for dinner," Allura said with a bright smile.  
"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Pidge said excitedly, "Let's mess with Keith when he gets back!"  
"He's not going to fall for it again," Hunk said.  
Lance glanced between the two of them, frowning.  
"No, exactly, this time it's true though!" Pidge said, grinning.  
"Oh! Oh! I get it," Hunk said, "It's kind of mean though."  
"Come on Hunk," Pidge said.  
"What's going on?" Lance asked, head snapping between the two of them.  
"So we've got this thing we've been doing every time Keith comes back from a mission," Pidge started.

Lance hovered around the corner, peering around it. Pidge, Hunk and Allura were standing in the hanger, waiting for the black lion to land. Allura had only protested lightly at what they were going to do to Keith, although Lance could see the glimmer in her eye meaning she was on board and arguing just for the principle. Black landed and the airlock hissed open, the three of them walked forward. Shiro and Keith stepped down, Lance couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. It had been far too long since he had last seen him.  
"So Keith, something really interesting happened while you were away," Pidge said.  
Keith shot her a deadpan look.  
"I'm not falling for that again."  
"No come on Keith, I'm serious this time!" Pidge said.  
Lance smothered his laughter.  
"You're not fooling me the..."  
"Fifth," Hunk supplied.  
"Fifth? Really?" Keith frowned.  
Shiro was clearly fighting back laughter, his shoulders shaking.  
"Anyway, I'm not falling for it!"  
Lance took that as he queue to walk in, hands in his pockets and taking long steps.  
"Yeah Pidge, I mean what could possibly have happened while he was away that was so interesting?" Lance scoffed, shaking his head.  
"Lance!" Keith said, eyes widening, "You weren't supposed to be back until next week!"  
"I finished early," Lance shrugged.  
The corner of Keith's mouth twitched up into a soft smile, before he strode forward and wrapped his arms around Lance.  
"I missed you," he mumbled into Lance's neck.  
"I missed you too kitten," Lance replied, wrapping his arms around Keith tightly.

Lance let out a long breath as he shifted his position, feeling the satisfying stretch of muscle under skin. He smiled at the rumbling of the shower in the next room, it had been such a long time since he's done his pre-bed yoga to the sound of someone else getting ready for bed. It was relaxing.

"You almost done?" Keith asked, emerging from the bathroom.  
Lance hummed lightly, "Almost."  
Keith blinked at him, a soft smile on his face. His hair was longer than Lance remembered, around half way down his shoulder blades, his eyes almost completely covered. Finishing off with several deep breaths, Lance stepped off his mat to roll it up. A pair of warm arms wrapped around his neck, a body pressed completely against his back. Lips pressed against the back of his neck and slightly damp hair falling onto his shoulders. Tossing his mat to one side, Lance turned to wrap his arms around Keith.  
"Hey," he mumbled.  
Keith hummed lightly in reply, pressing a kiss to Lance's collar bone before leaning up to capture his lips. They'd called each other almost every day, yet it was not until their lips touched that something tight in Lance's chest finally unravelled. Tangling his hand in Keith's dark hair, Lance angled his head so they fit together perfectly. He could feel Keith shift forward, pressing them closer together. Keith prodded at the seam of Lance's lips with his tongue, before impatiently shoving it forward when Lance parted his lips slightly. Lance made a slightly surprised noise as his mouth was roughly invaded, shoulders gripped tightly. Lance pulled back, gasping for breath. Keith practically growled, attacking Lance's neck with kisses and nips. Lance moaned, hands settled on Keith's bare waist.  
"I missed you," Keith mumbled against Lance's collar bone, "I missed you so damn much."  
Lance slid his hands around his hips towards his spine, before slipping them down. Keith pulled away, looking up at him with narrowed dark eyes.  
"Hurry," he hissed, "It's been too long, I need you."  
Lance hummed, slipping his hands beneath the waistband of Keith's boxers. He squeezed, causing Keith to lean back with a moan.  
"Please," he whispered.

Clothes were scattered across the floor, the blanket from the bed carelessly tossed to the side. Keith was spread out on the bed, Lance perched between his thighs, three fingers deep in Keith's ass. The years they had spent together meant the two of them knew each other incredibly well, Lance could work Keith's body like a well-practiced instrument. Keith was making soft punched out-noises, shifting into high-pitched whines whenever Lance brushed his prostate.  
"Why are you holding back on me," Lance mumbled, leaning right down by Keith's ear.  
Keith let out a heavy breath, "Out of practice, not as good as you were."  
He had that damn cocky smirk on his face, the bastard knew exactly what he was doing. Yet, Lance just let it happen.  
"Not good," he growled, "I'll show you not good."  
Keith's mouth twisted into a smirk, eyes glinting in excitement. Lance pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. Gripping Keith's hips, Lance flipped him over. With shaking thighs, Keith pushed his hips up, wiggling his ass slightly. Lance couldn't help but stare, blindly reaching for the lube as Keith got himself comfortable.  Finally, Lance's fingers hit the familiar bottle, grabbing it with a triumphant noise in the back of his throat, Lance finally slicked up his straining erection before pressing it against Keith's twitching hole.  
"Finally," Keith sighed.

Lance pressed forward, causing them both to moan. Lance kept going, rolling his hips until he was buried flush with Keith's ass. Keith was panting roughly, eyes screwed closed. Lance gritted his teeth, groaning deep in his throat at the tightness and heat around his dick.  
"Oh god, Keith, you feel amazing. So tight and hot, fuck," Lance hissed out, unable to stop his rambling.  
"Lance, Lance you can move, come on," Keith hissed, pushing back against Lance's hips.  
Lance pulled out to around half way, before pushing his hips forward. Keith moaned.  
"I've been waiting, for six months, for this...get...a...move...on!" Keith snapped, shoving his hips back.  
"Alright, alright," Lance hissed, gripping Keith's hips tightly.  
He began a  much rougher pace, snapping his hips forward. Lance began to steadily speed up his thrusts, until he was pounding into Keith forcing him to grasp his pillow tightly and burying his face in it. Lance watched as the jarring movements caused Keith's hair to fall over his shoulders, revealing the smooth pale skin of his back and neck. There was something a little disappointing about Keith hiding his face in the pillow. Reaching forward, Lance twisted his fingers in the long black strands giving them a firm pull. Keith's voice rose in pitch as his face was removed from the pillow. Lance lent forward at the same time he pulled Keith back, lips to ear.  
"Come on kitten, sing for me," Lance whispered.  
Keith shot Lance a look he was all too familiar with, one that was clearly supposed to be critical or unimpressed, but he was too wracked in pleasure to properly pull it off. It didn't matter that Keith was unimpressed by Lance's wording, now his face was out of the pillow each gasp, wine, moan and cry was heard loud and clear. Lance lent back again, still with a hand in Keith's hair, keeping his back in an elegant arch. The slick sounds of their movements and the harsh slap of skin on skin were drowned out as Keith got louder. He didn't even need to tell Lance he was close. Releasing Keith's hair, Lance dipped his hand under their bodies grabbing Keith's neglected erection. Keith cried out.  
"Lance! Lance!" he called out, body shaking.  
Lance sped up the movement of his hand and hips, moans growing louder and louder. Keith screamed, body tensing and cum splattering on the sheets below. The added tightness around his cock caused Lance to lose it, snapping his hips forward in a few rough thrusts before burying himself deep inside Keith and spilling into his warmth. Keith hummed in pleasure, glancing over his shoulder eyes impossibly warm and soft.  
"I love you."  
Lance smiled, "I love you too."  
"But sing for me? Really?" Keith said, smirking.  
Lance rolled his eyes, "Heat of the moment, come on."

Keith hummed in contentment, relaxing more into Lance's embrace. Running his fingers through dark hair, Lance rubbed at the solid muscles of Keith's back, to be fair pretty much all of Keith was solid muscle now.  
"You need to shave," Keith muttered idly, fingers brushing Lance's jaw.  
"I know," Lance groans slightly, "It's so itchy."  
Keith snorted, "How do you think I feel?"  
Lance hummed, brushing Keith's hair out of his face.  
"There you are," he mumbled, "How  do you see with all that crap in your face?"  
"I can see perfectly fine, also you love my hair," Keith grumbled lightly, but there was no heat behind it.  
"I do," Lance hummed, "I did even when you had that horrible mullet."  
Keith groaned, loudly, "Seriously! It wasn't a mullet!"  
"You can say that all you want, won't make it not true," Lance shrugged, then yelped when Keith pinched his side.  
"You're so mean to me," Lance pouted.  
With a long-suffering sigh, Keith lent up and pressed a kiss to Lance's pout.  
"I am aren't I? he mumbled in the small space between their lips.  
Lance nodded, a smile curving up his lips.  
"How on earth am I going to make it up to you?" Keith purred, shifting to straddle Lance's hips.  
"Don't you mean how in space?" Lance said.  
Keith blinked, "Really?"  
Lance smiled as Keith sighed.  
"Why do I love you?" Keith rolled his eyes.  
He lent down, planting his hands either side of Lance's head. Lance looked up, blinking innocently at him.  
"Because I'm amazing?"  
Keith laughed, shaking his head.  
"Something like that."

Lance was propped up against the pillows, Keith straddling his lap. They were pressed together, chest to chest, Lance's tongue thoroughly claiming Keith's mouth. Arousal was starting to curl in his gut, a familiar warmth steadily growing as Keith rutted against him. They were both still naked from the last round, so Lance had an uninterrupted view of Keith hardening. Lance let out a startled noise as Keith reached back, grabbing Lance's half-hard erection. With a few skilful flicks of his wrist, Keith brought him to full mast. Lance moaned, pressing his lips to Keith's neck and collar. Reaching over for the lube, Keith quickly slicked Lance up. Lance nuzzled gently behind Keith's ear, before nipping at the earlobe. Gripping Lance's cock, Keith shifted his hips around until they were lined up.   
"Yes?"  
"Yeah, go ahead," Lance mumbled.  
Keith smiled, lowering himself down with gentle rocks of his hips. Both men moaned, Keith gasping as he hit Lance's thighs. Lance hummed in pleasure, rubbing Keith's thighs before settling his hands on Keith's hips.  
"Lance," Keith said softly.  
Wrapping his arms around the other man, Keith pulled him into a hug. He didn't seem all that bothered about moving too much, just small rocks of his hips that produced a delicious friction.  
"I missed you so much," Keith mumbled, "The castle was so quiet without you."  
Lance snorted, "Gee, thanks."  
"No, no, that's not what I mean," Keith grumbled, "I mean, everyone seemed so quiet and withdrawn."  
Lance hummed in question, bumping their noses together.  
"I missed talking to you, I missed your jokes. Don't make a comment. I just missed you," Keith said, panting slightly.  
Lance cooed softly, grinning as Keith flushed.  
"You're cute."  
"Shut up," Keith grumbled, looking away.  
Lance laughed, rolling his hips.

Waking up warm and sated for the first time in six months, Lance sighed and relaxed instantly back into the pillows. Keith was curled up in his arms, his soft breaths puffing across Lance's collarbone. Humming lightly, Lance blinked his eyes open and looked down at Keith's peaceful face. Damn, he was beautiful. Brushing a thumb over Keith's cheek, Lance smiled at the softness.  
"It's not fair," he mumbled, "Stupid soft skin."  
Keith let out a long breath, pushing into the caress, still completely out of it. Lance chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before rolling out of bed and padding to the bathroom.

Keith had woken up by the time Lance returned, blinking sleepily up at him.  
"'morning," he mumbled.  
"Good morning," Lance smiled, wandering over, "Nice bed head."  
 Groaning, Keith buried his face in the pillow. Lance laughed, sitting down beside him, rubbing up and down his back.  
"Love you too kitten," he said softly, "I'm going to get us some breakfast, ok?"  
He had no idea what the hell Keith said, his face being muffled by his pillow.  
"I'll take that as a yes," Lance said, patting somewhere on the lump that was Keith.  
Standing up, Lance grabbed some clean clothes.  
"Lance hang on," Keith called out.  
"Yeah?" Lance asked, tugging his jeans on.  
"We should get married."  
"What?"  
"We, we should get married," Keith said hesitantly, "I, while you were away, I realised I wanted to spend my life with you."  
Lance wasn't all that sure how to react, he just stood frozen in the centre of the room, jaw dropped. Keith just looked more and more nervous the longer Lance stood there.  
"Um, Lance?"  
Lance snapped out of it.  
"Seriously! What the hell?! I don't, of course this happened!" Lance half-yelled, "I should have seen this coming."  
Keith's face was a mixture of confusion and panic, propped up on his elbows.  
"Lance, what?" he said.  
Lance sighed angrily, stomping over to his draw and digging through it. He found what he was looking for, the small box he'd hidden in the bottom. With a sigh, Lance stomped over, dropping it in Keith's hand. Opening up the small box, Keith's eyes widened as he took in the ring.  
"I was going to propose to you, but of course you had to get in there first," Lance grumbled, flopping down on the bed, "Asshole."  
Keith looked between Lance and the ring, eyes wide, until he started to chuckle. Eventually Keith let out a burst of laughter, eyes crinkling at the corners. Lance felt an odd mixture of irritation and amusement well up inside him, crossing his arms Lance huffed.  
"It's not that funny."  
"No Lance, no," Keith said, fighting back his laughter, "I'm just, just, I should've seen this coming."  
Dropping his head, Keith snorted.  
"Of course we both wanted to propose at the same time."  
Lance rolled his eyes, "Clearly I thought this through more, I actually bought you a ring!"  
"I thought it through too!" Keith protested.  
"Ring!"  
"I proposed first!"  
"Ring!"  
"Damn it Lance! This is not a competition!"  
"Ring!"  
Keith made a frustrated noise, "If I say I'll marry you, will you shut up?"  
"Ri- wait, you'll marry me?" Lance asked, smiling brightly.  
"I asked you to marry me, why wouldn't I say yes?" Keith frowned in confusion.  
"You might have changed your mind!" Lance said.  
"Keep babbling and I just might," Keith said, but there was nothing but amusement in his eyes.  
"Keith!" Lance whined.  
Keith laughed, handing back the box and holding out his left hand.  
"Come on then."  
Lance grinned, slipping the ring onto Keith's finger. Leaning forward, the two of them met in the middle with a soft kiss.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously, season 4 guys! I needed to write some fluff to make myself feel better.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fic. Writing fics where these two get engaged is just so much fun. Also Pidge/Hunk/Lance friendship.


End file.
